


Stitched Together

by GealachGirl



Series: Holiday/winter "ficlets" 2018-19 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Knitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, gatherings of friends, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl/pseuds/GealachGirl
Summary: After everything and right before their holiday celebration, Matt has a very important gift to give Foggy.





	Stitched Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: you knit me a sweater for Christmas and I realize I am in love with you
> 
> Matt knitting is one of my favorite head-canons and I'm so glad I'm not the only one.

Everything finally felt right again, in the way it hadn’t after Elektra and Midland Circle and the return of Fisk. But Foggy had lived through it all again, and this time he was coming out of it with all of Matt.

They’d agreed, in one of the small moments of downtime they had between them, that all the cards with relevant information to their friendship and their partnership would be on the table.

Matt knew about Marci, the details of Foggy’s dealings with Blake Tower and how his family had been wound up in Fisk’s net.

In return, Foggy had learned about Sister Maggie, Matt’s final deal with Fisk and Matt’s attempted suicide.

And somehow, because their lives were the definition of fucked up, that was what mended all the cracks in their relationship. Foggy hadn’t felt this close to Matt since they opened their firm and he had a feeling Matt felt the same way if his hesitant, hopeful smiles when he thought no one was looking were anything to go by.

To celebrate everything, and to commemorate the losses, Foggy had decided to host a small get-together at his apartment for the immediate circle. Just hanging out as friends in intentional downtime. Matt even promised to stay in.

Then Matt’s new superhero friends had gotten wind that he wasn’t dead and hadn’t really left him alone since. Foggy thought they deserved to bitch Matt out — and have a chance to spend time with him — so he’d extended an invitation. And now it seemed like it would be a full-fledged party.

“Ready to go, Matty?” he asked from across their new law office. The “party” was tentatively scheduled to start at 7:30, so it gave them time to get ready after work, and he’d recruited Matt’s help for set-up. He already looked perfect, and Foggy had told him that when Matt tried to argue he needed to go to his apartment to get ready.

Matt had made a face, but Foggy had just patted him on the shoulder and assured him that the world would survive even if Matt didn’t have time to carefully make himself as handsome as possible.

And it meant Matt showed up to work in one of his best suits, so that was a definite benefit.

The man in question looked up and nodded, but his fingers kept skimming over the page in front of him. “What do you have in mind for preparations?”

“Karen offered to bring a few things, and there’s time for the rest of the food,” Foggy said. “Most of the decorations are up already. So, we probably just need to straighten up and do the finishing touches. We’ll probably be done before anything starts.”

Matt nodded. “Let’s get to it then.”

 

It was nice having Matt in his space, moving around like he was at home, and looking it as he stirred the contents of the crockpot, senses tuned to it to decide when it was done.  

Foggy was running through his checklist for the party and plugged his tiny Christmas tree in. The first time Matt had encountered it after Foggy set it up, he’d been fascinated.

“It smells like plastic, but it still somehow smells like real spruce too,” he’d said, drifting around it and barely brushing the fake branches with his hand. “I hate it…but it’s sort of okay at the same time.” The concentration on his face because of a fake tree had been adorable.

“Dude, I can’t imagine how weird the world is for you,” Foggy had said, and the smile Matt had turned toward him had been a glowing mix of surprised and delighted. Thinking about it still took his breath away.

“Alright,” he said now. “I think we’re ready. How’s the food?”

“It smells great. I’d give the stuff here another fifteen or twenty minutes,” Matt replied. The look on his face was odd. Foggy recognized the courtroom determination, but with an added layer of softness.  

“Cool. I know I said you don’t need to do anything with your stupid good looks, but if you want to freshen up or something be my guest,” Foggy said, gesturing toward the bathroom. He was probably going to switch out his own work clothes for a better jacket and a more festive tie.

And it was like Matt had been waiting for permission because his face brightened and he took off across the room. To Foggy’s surprise, he went immediately for the tree and bent down to retrieve one of the packages under it. Foggy hadn’t even noticed it wasn’t one of his, Matt must have snuck it down there earlier in the week.

“I wanted to give you this before everyone else got here,” Matt said, returning to Foggy’s side with the package extended toward him. The look on his face was still determined and soft, but there was a hint of nerves in it, too.

Foggy took the package. 

“Thanks, buddy.” It looked nice and Foggy wondered how Matt had gotten it wrapped, if his senses extended to that or he’d recruited help. It was soft too, and flexible in Foggy’s hands. On one side he glimpsed Matt’s shaky, hesitant handwriting. He’d only ever seen Matt write his own name, so the determined, but uneven _To:_ _Foggy_ made his breath catch.

“Open it,” Matt urged, as if Foggy could resist.

The paper came away easily and soon Foggy was holding a ridiculously soft bundle that unfolded into the shape of a sweater. “Wow,” he breathed.

“What do you think?” Matt’s voice was anxious. His eyebrows were pulled together and his mouth was tight and slightly downturned. It was a shame he’d left his cane folded up by the door because his hands looked like they wanted nothing more than to clutch it until it snapped.

The sweater was soft and it looked simple, with no fancy twists or changes in the pattern. It was brown and a soft blue, with little hints of green and gray peppered in.

“I love it, Matty. I think it’s one of my new favorite things,” he said, rubbing a thumb over the plushy fabric and looking over to see the soft, relieved smile on his friend’s face. The one that always said ‘I’m not used to people being happy because of me’ and never failed to break Foggy’s heart.

"I had one of the employees help me with the colors, but I chose them. She told me they’d all look good with blond hair and blue eyes and helped pick the best shades.” He was babbling a little, but his face was so bright it didn’t matter.

“What do you mean you chose the colors?” An impossible thought occurred to him. “Matt, did you make this?”

Matt nodded shyly, and those hands were twisting again.

“What the hell?”

“Knitting isn’t the most blind-friendly thing to learn, but in the end it’s mostly muscle memory. Doing patterns gets tricky sometimes, but enhanced senses help. And actually, reading braille is good practice for feeling stitches.”

“What the hell?” Foggy repeated. “How long have you been knitting? How is this not something I knew about?”

Matt shrugged. “I tried it in trauma therapy, right after the accident, when I was learning how to live as a blind person.” His voice trailed off like it always did when he talked about that part of his life. “I picked it up again recently. After Nadeem and Poindexter and Fisk.”

"And you knitted me a sweater.”

“I was motivated.”

Foggy had gotten used to all of the feelings that had come back when Matt did. Feelings he’d thought he’d buried with the first iteration of Nelson & Murdock. After Fisk had driven them closer together, Foggy noticed the feelings were even stronger than before, and that they were there to stay.

But he hadn’t been prepared to do anything with them.

“Foggy?” And that’s how he knew his heartbeat or his hormones or whatever were reflecting his inner thoughts.  

“I think I love you,” he said, and even he could feel the way his heart echoed his conviction. He wasn’t exactly sure why he thought this was the moment for the confession, but Matt had knitted him a sweater for Christmas, and he’d been terrified Foggy wouldn’t like it, and things between them were so good.

Matt looked taken aback. “What?”

“Shut up, I know you aren’t interested. And it’s definitely not just because of the sweater. I just think I should tell you because it’s true and I don’t think it’s going to stop.”

“What about Marci?” He looked confused now and Foggy wondered what his body was telling him. He also wondered what Matt’s stupid trauma was telling him.

“We broke up. I told you that, didn’t I?”

She’d known about Foggy’s feelings, despite him never telling her, and she was smart enough to recognize that they were permanent. When all the dust had settled and Matt was clearly there to stay, she’d seen the path ahead.

“It’s been fun, Foggy-bear,” she’d said at the apartment that was now hers again. She hadn’t looked too broken up about it. “And if it was anyone else, I’d be staking my claim. But I know how it goes with you two.”

“I wouldn’t choose him over you,” Foggy had protested.

“Honey, I know. But I want all or nothing, and that’s never going to happen if Murdock’s still breathing in your vicinity.” Marci had actually looked amused. “Don’t worry, I don’t hold it against you. I just hope you actually see it through this time. Take this as my blessing.”

“Don’t tell me it was because of me.” Matt actually sounded devastated, like he’d ruined Foggy’s life by coming back rather than the opposite.

“No, it was because of me, and the fact that Marci doesn’t like to share. They’re my feelings, Matt, and it’s not your fault they’re pointed at you.”

Matt was gaping now, and it should have been unattractive.

“Come on, Murdock. We can talk about this later. For now, there’s a party to host and I have to change my outfit in light of the best Christmas present I think I’ve ever gotten.”

And then Matt, who was a brave man of action, kissed him.

Foggy, who had never been known to pass up a golden opportunity, kissed him back.

Matt was gentle and hesitant again, and Foggy did everything in his power to be reassuring and enthusiastic, including making sure Matt didn’t pull away too soon.

Foggy didn’t know how many times he’d imagined this, and he was so relieved to know Matt’s mouth lived up to expectations. He was soft and thorough and he practically melted into Foggy when their tongues brushed. Foggy did his best to hold on and keep up.

“Okay, it seems like you maybe have something to tell me, too,” he said when they pulled away for air.

Matt’s responding smile was one of Foggy’s favorites, the one that smoothed out his face and brought his smile lines to center stage.

“I knitted you a sweater, Foggy,” Matt pointed out.

“Fair enough.”

“Do you know how much time that takes?”

“I already gave you the point. Just kiss me again.”

The next time they pulled away to breathe, Matt whispered that the food in the crockpot was done. Foggy sighed, but they parted and Matt walked away to turn it off while Foggy went into his room to change. And then people started showing up.

Foggy was complimented on his sweater, everyone loved the food, Matt got a perfectly reasonable amount of grief for coming back to life and leaving his friends to find out when the Daredevil started making headlines again — but low-key because they were in mixed company.

Marci smirked at him because of course she could tell. Karen congratulated both of them.

Through it all, Matt and Foggy kept drifting back to each other, and Foggy thanked God for bringing Matt back.

**Author's Note:**

> [These](https://www.colorcombos.com/combotester.html?color0=584818&color1=4a95b2&color2=367633&color3=8C8984&show_text=) are the colors for the sweater, more or less.


End file.
